ii love you ppgzxrrbz
by Miru111lilcandy
Summary: highschool life then rrbs appear then they try to get the girls but the girls think are stiil bad but are they will they fall in love or hatred find out.and who is miru.bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Miru:hihi this is my first fanfic I hope u like it desuuu~**

**Blossom:OMG I soooo excited I hope it turn out anyways it gonna be lil diff. it gonna be about miru but still about us ppgz kk.**

**Miru: anyways, blossom would u mind doin the disclaimer plz!**

**Blossom shure! ok anyways Miru does not own anything wat so ever exepted u know writing the story and she a noob so yeah enjoy!**

**Miru:hey!**

**Blossom it true**

**Miru:watever lets starts**

chapter 1 first day of school and the rowdyruff boys!?

RING! RONG! RING! I woke up noticing its 7:45 I stood shocked and let out a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHH! damn it momoko,miyako,or karou didn't wake me up they left me behind as always waaaahhhh!" I quickly took a shower and weared a white skirt and white vest with a red decorated diamond tie and white convers and had a red belt that is loose a lot and it like wat u see in emo/punk girls that just loose and is hanging by my hip and had hour-glass body with great curves and c-cup and long white wavey hair that goes all the way to my thigh also a bang that goes to my left eye and red eyes(not vampire just born that way by ) and pale skin and lil bow that is red in the left and white that is in the right of my hair and was 5'6.

I rushed to school and bumped into someone "im sorry I didn't mea-" it was a muscular pale skin like mine red eyed boy with white spiked up hair with a red hoodie and dark baggy jeans with red and white nikes and cute. He said"are u ok" I was speechless before I could speak the bell rang and said"im sry but I have to go and yes im fine bai-bai again sorry"as I ran to my English teacher . After I went to her class she gave me a short lecture and sat down next to momoko and next to her was karou and back of me was miyako(they look and wear the same outfit in ppgz when they go to school and flat chested and all 5'6) and I glared at them and sending a sweatdrop and smile of saying _im sorry don't hurt me _I forgave them and look at the teacher saying about 4 new student and me and blossom,miyako,and buutercup sighed hopong not another fanboy and the teach said "introduce urself boys and me and me, momoko, miyako, and karou were shocked to see the boys.

the red head guy said"Hi,my name is akio"(brick) he had a red hoodie red mikes red eyed and a red cap with blue baggy jeans pale but lil dark and spiked down hair looked at momoko and winked at her and momoko blushed. The dirty blond wavey straight haired "hello my name is usui" (boomer)with blue dark eyes and with a blue hoodie and baggy blue jeans with blue nikes and smiled at miyako making her giggle . The black spiked hair said"yo im takashi"(butchwith green eyes and green hoodie and dark jeans with dark green nikes and a side bang hair in the left eye and girned at karuo and making her blush alil(never seen her blush before)and then I saw the boy who bumped into and (you know how he looks) "yo,my name is shane (Vincent)" he looked at me with a smirk and I blushes like a strawberry and they sat down in front of us then we relized it was the _rowdyruff boys!_ then they turn to us and said together "well well well it good to see u girls _again_" we stared in shooked there is no way that im falling in love the rowdy ruff boys!

_lunch_

we sat and I had a strawberry short cake with jucie while momoko had a chocolate cupcake and salad also miyako with milk and karou had barrito with salad and a suddenly my wrist was pulled when I was about to eat my strawberry short cake I saw shane(Vincent) put it in his mouth and I blushed again and he gave me a akio, usui,and takashi grabed there girls by there waist and they all blushed as they smirked he whispered to my ear and his warm breath of his word made me shiver and blush as he said"you will be mine" and the boys did the same to the girls but akio told momoko"to meet him at the ice cream palor that opened recently" and ususi told miyako "to meet him after school at the park by the swings and takashi told karou "to meet him at the skate park that newly opened" we were shocked and was in silent. and we said together in our mind"_is it a prank or a trick and why do I feel like I love the rowdyruff boys"_

**Miru:wow that took a lot out of me**

**Brick:no shit sherlock**

**Miru: *I tackle him***

**Vincent: ok ok break it up u 2**

**Miru: im sry vincie**

**Vincent:it ok my mimi-chan**

**miyakoandmomoko:awwwwwwww!**

**Buttercup:yuck geez get a room**

**Butch:you don't mean that u know u want me butterbabe**

**Buttercup:KO butch***

**Miru:oh well I hope he anyways I hope to make more and I hope its good for a first well bai bai for know desu~ pika pii!**

**Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY IM MAKING KK! thankies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miru:OMFG I hope it was good**

**Butch:we don't hope we know**

**Buttercup:you know**

**Blossom:yea ur fine right vincent**

**Vincent:that right my mimi-koi**

**Miru:*blushes* (-koi)a-anyways ummmm miyako would u plz**

**Miyako:shure. shes does not own anything just the plot of the story kk desu~**

**Miru:hey desu my line desu~**

**Miyako: weel to bad sister. now on with the show**

chapter 2 a date or a trick

**Miru POV: **it was the end of the day and I was still blushing after shane(Vincent) told her to meet him at mew mew café. I shooked my head and thought _no no no he is a rowdyruff boy...but has he changed or is this a trick and I don't want to stood he up him waiting there...I guess ill go _I thought still blushing.

I made it to the mew mew café and a red head with chocolate eyes with a cute red café maid suit told me"welcome to the mew mew café and you must me come with me your table is ready" I followed her and thought _is this some kind of formal café or something? _I saw Vincent sitting there and then gave me a warm soft smile then a exciting still warm smile that is showing his teeth and I blushed the lady said"hello and my name is ichigo and may I take your order"she smiled at us then Vincent said"ill have a cerpe(I think that's how u say it)strawberry flavor and a coke"then she replied writing in her notepad"ok and yours will be.."i said quickly"i-ill have a strawberry short cake and a coke plz"she nodded and head to the kitchen and I look ed down at the table in akward silent when Vincent broke it and said "im glad you came"i blushed and said"w-well I wouldn't be right if I stood you up waiting here for m-me"i though _did I just im never like this I cant be falling love with a rrb...am I ._

ichigo came in and gave us our food and went to serve to other ppl and I ate my strawberry short cake then someone took my hand and I saw Vincent put my cake in his mouth then smirk at me I blushed and glared at him then I relized I had ate my cake and I place my soft lips in the fork and I blushed and thought of..._a indericte kiss _and he winked at me and I faced down eating my cake and I can hear him chuckle and a smile appeared in my lips and giggled.

We talked forever and if we were in our own world and we had lots of comman and laughed and I thought _am I falling for the rrb Vincent...well I don't care if I had to say this was the best date ever._

**Blossom POV:** I walked from school then I saw a red car parked were I was walking then the window went down and saw "BRI-"he cut me off by saying"dont use my real name unless you want me to releveal urs!"I said"you wouldn't" he replied with a smile then a smirk"come on a come in we said we be going to an ice cream shop right" blossom blushed then said"o-okay I a-always want to go t-there"i hopped in the red BMW car and we went to the cute new ice cream parlor blossom said childishly "KAWAIIII!"he said smiling u like it"blossom said coldy"pfft-no"he was confused and said"but a moment ago u said u like-"he was cut off by blossom saying"i don't like it...I LOOOOOVVE ITTTT"she saidhappily with a cute warm smile and brick showed a relive face and said"oh then...im glad"we went in side and went to the register and we looked and bricked asked for a cotton candy with sprinkles and a cherry on blossom asked for a banana split with chocolate syrup w/ nut sprinkles and a cherry on top with a dash of rainbow skittles.

then we sat down and ate our ice cream and blossom said ceriously"u-um bri- I mean akio why did u pick such a cute looking ice cream um im not saying u cant choose I mean I thought guys would like chocolate or rocky road or something " blossom blushed and he stared at me with his ruby lighten eyes then said"beacuse they remind me of u a childish,cute,and adorable momoko I know"blossom blushed red then bricks hat and started to eat my ice cream and could hear a chuckle and blossom glared at him and then she giggled then stared talking like it lasted forever then blossom thought _this is great! I don't care if he is the rrb I think im falling for brick._Blossom giggled and started the talking with brick again

**Buttercups POV:** buttercup was running excitedly to the new skateboarding place that butch said about and buttercup made it and saw butch and I send him a smirk and he send me one were riding and challaging each other and we had fun then we went to the skatepalor pizza place and ate lots of pizza then we were about to leave the pizza to go a skate more buttercup said"thanks for inviting me takashi this was fun"then he replied smiling"yeah" then I slipped and I grabbed butches shirt and he fell with me I said in pain"damn it" I open one of my eyes slowly and them both quickly when I relized he was on top of me and I blushed hard like in a anime moment then buttercupwas shocked and surpised then bucth got up and extended his hand to help me up and I took it and we both blushed and buutercup said"u-um l-lets go a hit some rounds"he replied smirking at buttercups blushed and glared at him and he said"watever you say...butterbabe"buttercup glared at him and punched him playfully and buttercup replied"dont call me that and it karou don't use my ppgz name got that!"he smirked and put his arm around buttercup"thats fine with me"buutercup blushed while butch smirked at buttercup and butch ruined the moment by adding"cupcake" and buttercup glared at him and yelled"it karou!"then butch chuckled and they went to skate again.

buttercup smiled and chuckled and thought _damnit! im falling in love with butch...I guess it okay cuz it a great feeling and warm..ugh damn I just fell in love with a rrb_ then butch touched her butt then buttercup punched butch and butch laugh leaving buttercup yelling at him blushing

_yup I feel in love with not just a rrb but a pervert.*sigh*but his my pervert._

**Miru: OMG this was so cute**

**Blossom:so cute indeed**

**Buttercup:watver**

**Miyako: when am I coming in!**

**Miru:dont worry you be in at the next chapter so don't worry**

**Miyako:*sigh*ok**

**butch:that was cool**

**Buttercup:to you u pervert**

**Miru:*sighed*will see you next time bai bai**

**DISCALIMER:i don't own ppgz or rrbz and Tokyo mew mew just the plot of the story BAI BAI**


End file.
